bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Duos Stone
A Duos Stone was a set of two stone halves that allowed two Matoran to temporarily merge into a single "Toa". History Creation The stones were created by the Meiu in order to provide Matoran with a means to protect themselves. The stones contained Toa Energies, as well as an unknown power, which flowed through them. Both halves were one-fifth of a bio tall, and one-tenth of a bio wide. It is unknown if any of them still exist. ''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox A pair of Po-Matoran named Smehi and Unemi stumbled upon a Duos Stone belonging to their Master, Makuta Montrox; however, it was broken after a single accidental fusion. Sanctus Epitaph A Ta-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran on the Isle of Angelus Nui had happened across a Duos Stone at some point, and utilized it, with ''"love" in their hearts for one another, to combat Toa Angelus Tala. Tala ended up killing this new dimorphic "Toa", subsequently destroying their Duos Stone. ''Double: Day Zero An agent of the Meiu named Recht was summoned to the Isle of Doppel Nui with orders from Epee to bring a Duos Stone to aid in his island's defense. When the Le-Matoran arrived, Epee revealed that he wanted the Duos Stone for his own personal gain, not for defense, and stated that Makuta Eish had interest in them as well. Recht fled with a Ta-Matoran named Linke, forcing the two of them to merge to fight Epee. After being on the run, the two merged again to face Epee, this time ending his reign on the island. Double Only Linke and Recht have been known to be capable of successfully using a Duos Stone on a regular basis, as shown by their swift execution of a lanky Dark Hunter. Double: Crime and the City Linke and Recht continued to use their Duos Stone to protect Doppel Nui, notably proving its power against another Dark Hunter, this one named Halen, in her fully mutated form. They managed to pour all of their power into Halen to kill her when their traditional finishing attack failed. As time went by, and the situation became more dire, Recht constructed an artificial Duos Stone to utilize the powers of Stone instead of his natural Duos Stone which brought out his innate power of Air. Later, Linke was able to create an artificial Duos Stone with the powers of Ice; however, his lack of knowledge on the subject gave him problems, and made the actual powers weaker than they should have been. Recht subsequently rectified this situation. Recht eventually concluded that Linke wasn't worthy enough, and decided to approach a police lieutenant in the Doppel Nui Guard named Quey, who took Linke's position. Like Recht, he was also destined to become a Toa, and was the perfect choice, from Recht's point of view. Unfortunately, Quey died while attempting his first fusion with Recht, due to the intense pain involved. Linke took back his powers and continued to fight alongside Recht who had managed to manufacture an additional pair of artificial Duos Stone halves, one affiliated with Water and another associated with Earth. Two more artificial halves were later created with the powers of Iron and Sonics. These powers proved to be too powerful, their instability threatening the lives of their users since they couldn't gain control over them. When meditation stabilized the powers and brought them under control, they became the most powerful elements that the Toa of Doppel Nui had in their arsenal. Over time, Linke and Recht became bonded to their Duos Stone, able to recharge them at a much faster rate through pure will alone. Double: The Final Game Linke and Recht continued to use the Duos Stone on Doppel Nui, defeating and killing Akumo, but losing to Makuta Eish, despite their merged form. Eish then forcibly recruited them as servants to the Brotherhood of Makuta and ordered them to stop and kill the [[Joker|"Joker"]], a terrorist attacking the island. Finding him on an Airship above Doppel Nui, the duo faced the Sleeper-infested Matoran, defeated him, and attempted to depart, before he revealed that he had survived. He used a suicide attack to kill himself and take the Toa of Doppel Nui with him, damaging their Duos Stone, as well as destroying all of their artificial halves, in the process. The Stones would later be retrieved, molded into one by the explosion, by Makuta Eish, and delivered to the Void Foundation. Powers In order to activate the curio, two Matoran would stand within one bio of each other, and both have their halves of a Duos Stone in hand. Next, they then would orient the halves with one another in such a way that an axis of power could flow between them and surround the pair. Once the stone activated, then it would merge into the chest of its respective owner. At this point, the axis pulled the two Matoran together, and merged both individuals into a single being. Now, this resultant being was not a Kaita by any means; however, if used properly, the two Matoran could become a single ''"Toa" with half its body controlled by the first Matoran, and the other half controlled by the second Matoran. The Matoran who possessed the right half of the Duos Stone would become the right half of the merged Toa and vice-versa. The resulting Toa would share both minds, be controlled by both individuals, have access to both Kanohi Powers, and would wield the Elemental Powers of both Matoran's Tribes. The bonding process was considered incredibly painful, possibly the worst pain that a Matoran would ever feel in their lives, and only the strongest could survive it. Matoran of weak constitution or body were killed by the power. Upon separation, the Matoran were completely exhausted, having pushed each of their bodies to their limits. Any beings other than Matoran who might try to use a Duos Stone would have simply met with failure, and only certain Matoran could use the stones. An additional ability that a Duos Stone had was that the users could release all of their Elemental Energy at once into a target, in an effort similar to a muffled Nova Blast, at the cost of use of the given stone for a prolonged period of time, as a result of such a lethal attack. When the energy had been fully depleted through these means, the powers could be restored at a faster pace by placing the Duos Stone in the element of the intended user. Over time, however, as the Duos Stone halves bonded with their users, pure force of will could cause the elements to recharge at a much higher rate. Furthermore, any Matoran destined to become a Toa could feel the innate energies held within a Duos Stone. To that extent, a normal Matoran wouldn't feel any powers within the object, thus, being less in-sync with internal power concerns that the object may have had. Artificial Halves It was possible to construct artificial halves of a Duos Stone that allowed the user to utilize Elemental Powers other than those of their innate affiliation; however, the process was complicated, and lack of knowledge on the subject could result in powers that were unstable and thus far weaker than intended. Trivia *This object was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox'' *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double'' (First Appearance) *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' *''VX'' *''Legacy (Mentioned Only; Non-canon)'' Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Koji Category:Toa_Ausar